Jessica Stevens
|death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian (English) |gender= Female |height= 5"10 |hair= Dark Brown |eyes= Brown |skin= White |hidec= |family= |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Beginning Life Jessica was originally born and raised in Cleveland, Ohio. Her childhood remained mostly normal as to what you would think. She grew up with friends from school, enjoyed going to the mall and and just being surrounded by loved ones. She even took up in a few sports durning her high school year like as followed: *Basketball *Tennis *Track *Cross Country She was always known to be athletic and always in shape. She even obtained her letterman and badges for doing four years of each sport. Beucase of her dedication to the sports she took part of, she ended up getting a full scollarship at Remington college but did not take it beucase she wanted to end school work. Growning up out of school, one thing she always loved to do was go out to baseball games with her father, Brian Stevens. She loved the sport although never really liked playing it. She used to go to the Clevland Indians games with her father and even fallowed them to the word seriers in 97 when she was five years of age. Ever since, she grown a liking to the sport. Welcome to Los Santos After high school, Jessica moved to Los Santos in hopes for a better, higher income of living. At first she got a part time job working at small sports grill in Downtown. It was just a start until she could start getting on her feet to afford a car she could use for better transportation. But, after about a month of working, she took a walk towards the cafe' one night. As she walked past just making across the street to Idlewood Gas, she all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in her back. Her voice just went silent as she couldn't even speak let alone scream. She then woke up, not even remember passing out, laying in a hospital bed. She had stitches in her back, her clothes blood covered with a massive hole cut in the back of her shirt. She then found out that she was stabbed in the back by some mental incorrect male. She never found out how she even got to the hospital but the doctors said that it wasn't a paramedic. She then felt as if she had a guardian angle watching after her. About a month later, Jessica came home to her Idlewood/Ganton motel room. Only to see eviction notice on the door. She then merely just worried about were she was going to live. She just made her way back to the cafe' before getting on her laptop and posting about the situation in hopes someone would notice and take her in. Minutes later, she was contacted by Angel Hernandez who offered her a spare room in his house. She accepted the offer as she felt it may be the only opertunity she had. Once they met up, he had his friend with him, Scott Callahan. They took her to Angel's house. Once there, Angel showed Jessica around the house to help her get around. Wile there, Angel recognized Jessica. As it seemed, Angel and Scott were the two who saved Jessica's life when she was stabbed. They were the ones who rushed her to the hospital. Angel Hernandez Angel ended up turning to become a friend of Jessica's after what she found out. He even came up with idea's to help get her out and get her mind off her resent problems. Scott Callahan Scott, who was Angel's good friend, ended up getting close with Jessica. Because Angel had a kid of his own, Scott offered Jessica his house to stay at to keep it a bit more peaceful. She took up the offer and ended up taking his ex-girl friends room. After awile, Jessica and Scott got to talking, Scott even taking out Jessica a few times and cooking dinner for her. One night, Jessica and Scott were about to go to bed before Scott kept coming in, making sure Jessica had everything she needed. She thought it was cute how he kept doing it. That night, Scott and Jessica ended up getting really close. Soon after, Scott had to take off for work again. When he left, Jessica got onto Findbook to change her relationship status. Moments later, Scott messaged her, saying that they were not together. She then got depressed before slamming the laptop shut in anger. Jennifer Shaw About two days after the problem with Scott, Jennifer Shaw ended up contacting Jessica because of resent posts. She knew that Jessica was beyond upset and wanted to meet. They both agreed to meet at the mall, there, Jessica explained what all happened. Jennifer felt bad for Jessica and even offered her place to stay at. At first she agreed before walking back to Scott's to get her stuff. Once there, she collected her laptop and started to head out the door. Scott just happened to be in his room. Before Jessica walked out, she heard him shout "Show yourself!" She turned around to see Scott pointing a gun at her. She screamed before he finally lowered it. All he had to say was "I thought.. Whatever" before turning around back towards his room. She then screamed once more before slamming the door shut behind her. Kelly Sunderland Kelly was another one who contacted Jessica after resent posts. She wanted to meet up with her to talk and try to calm her down. Jessica just merely agreeded. On the way to meet her, Jessica was crossing the road before a police cruiser came rushing towards her and turning to miss her. She jumped back and screamed before it turned off again and just sped of. She clenched her chest as her heart was racing, her skin going pale. She finally made it to Kelly as she talked to her as Kelly tried to calm her down. After a bit, she took Jessica home and offered to let her stay. Personality Jessica can usually be a more out going person. Never one to be "Over dramatic" but can jump to conclusions at times. Although with resent problems, she has taken a lot of things into question. Some times finding people un-trustworthy. She also now tries to be a bit over protective of herself, some times to the point of paranoia. Often times glancing around or behind her back just to get a better feeling of her surroundings. She can also be known to be a bit excelled in technology and computers. She usually is seen walking around with her laptop case slinged over her left shoulder when she goes anywhere, her favorite being the Cafe' behind Idlewood Gas.